


not quite enough

by ichinoseharu (rinsousukes)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, and also, bottom!sousuke, just thousands of words of gratuitous porn, sousuke birthday fic, this is my calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinsousukes/pseuds/ichinoseharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kisses the spot over and over, tasting salt from his night sweats (Rin knows his shoulder bothers him even in sleep) and the sweetness of apple from his bodywash, lets his lips trail down to the soft, sleep-warm skin under his eye. </p><p>His lashes tickle Rin’s lips, but he just cups Sousuke’s cheek with a hand and brushes tiny kisses along the tired lines and bruised skin hinting at one sleepless night too many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not quite enough

Rin shifts to his side and lets his eyes slide shut, counting the rhythmic breaths (inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale) and memorizing the cadence of them as they bleed into the silence of the room. Sousuke’s conked out in the bunk below, he’s sure.

He'd once caught Sousuke in the act of faking sleep the night before that Christmas when they’d been eleven (he’d been unable to resist the lure of opening the presents that Mama had laid out under the Christmas tree. Rin recalls the crafty gleam in his eye as they’d been brushing their teeth before bed).

He remembers crawling over to where Sousuke had been sprawled out over the extra futon; jabbing him in that spot between his ribs that Rin was positive he was ticklish in. Sousuke had tried his best to keep his expression even, but Rin had caught the tiniest wobble of his lips and taken that as his cue to dig into that spot with intent fingers. The very next second, his eyes had popped open, the bright blue gleam of them shocked and guilty, and he’d squealed with uncontrolled laughter and tried to roll to his side, his arms pushing at Rin’s hands in a mad scramble.

Gou, who’d been snoring softly, face mostly hidden by the flannel of her bright pink blankets, had stirred awake at the sound of Sousuke’s screeching pleas for mercy and Rin’s indignant yelling and she’d crawled over to where the two of them had been tangled up in each other, all flailing limbs and grabby hands. She’d thrown herself into the fray, unwilling to miss out on what had probably looked like a ton of fun and stuck chubby little fingers into the crook of Sousuke’s neck and shoulders, wriggling them about until tears had started leaking from the corners of Sousuke’s eyes and his voice had started to go hoarse from the laughter.

The racket had clearly been made known to Mama because within the span of a minute, she’d come barging into their room, eyes wide and worried, only to find the three of them in a tangle of red hair and sleep flannel, with Rin and Gou sprawled half on top of a struggling Sousuke. She’d tutted at them gently and smiled at Sousuke as she’d gently tugged him out by the arm from under two very reluctant siblings and then kissed his forehead and brought him downstairs for a glass of milk and an early gift-unwrapping session.

Rin remembers being eleven and outraged at the unfairness of it all (he’d begged and pleaded with Mama to let him open his own curiously shaped gift early, but she’d flatly refused), but he thinks he understands now. Thinks he knows why she’d taken one look at those blue, blue eyes and decided that she couldn’t refuse Sousuke. Rin recalls Sousuke turning those wet, sad eyes to him a few weeks ago (still the same beautiful hue, but so much more pained and resigned than they’d been five years ago), remembers the overwhelming feeling of wanting to give the whole world to him, wanting to grant every single one of his wishes until he had nothing left to give.  Remembers finding the knowledge in Sousuke’s eyes that he’d do the same for Rin without a shred of hesitation.

Now, Sousuke snuffles in his sleep, sweet and soft. Rin hears the telltale rustling of sheets following that. He must be shifting over onto his side. His chest seizes though, when a tiny pained moan drifts up the space between their bunks and reaches his ears. It’s so soft, almost unnoticeable. But to Rin, it may as well have been a thunderclap on an otherwise calm day.

He pushes himself up and off the bunk almost by reflex and he’s halfway down the ladder in two seconds flat. He finds Sousuke curled up on his left side, sleep-restless fingers clutching at the curve of his injured shoulder and clenching sporadically in the light cotton of the tank top he’s wearing. His mouth is turned down in a tiny grimace and Rin can see in the low light of the room, pained lines creasing the paper-thin skin around his eyes. He remembers yanking the sleeve of his jacket aside that afternoon, seeing mottled black and blue and red and finally making sense of those lines, the darkness smudged around his eyes. Understood almost immediately that years of pain and desperation and utter helplessness had etched them onto his skin with sharp needles.

As he hops off from the last step of the ladder and pads around to ease himself into a seated position on the soft covers by Sousuke’s curled up form, he wonders if the lines and shadows will ever fade. There’s a fierce ache in his chest as he recalls shrieking, unselfconscious laughter and guileless blue eyes from years ago.

Even in sleep, Sousuke’s face is far from lax. The remnants of pain from when he must have put weight on his bad shoulder are obvious in the tightness around his mouth and the way his eyes are scrunched up tightly. Rin watches him silently for ten seconds, and then twenty, and keeps watching as his pain fades and Sousuke snuffles again in slumber and licks at his lips sleepily.

Tufts of his fringe fall across his forehead in choppy little sweeps and there are faint creases on his right cheek from where it must’ve been pressed to the pillow. He’s still the most beautiful thing Rin has seen in months, in years, and he can’t look away. Is afraid that if he does even for a second, when he looks back again, Sousuke’s face will be twisted into that awful pained grimace (one he’d seen far too many times in the past few weeks, one that he never wants to see again) and the light in his eyes will have dimmed.

When Sousuke lets out a tiny, wordless sound and kicks the covers down to his thighs restlessly, Rin can’t help but reach out a few fingers and trace the curve of his cheek. The skin is impossibly soft and gives under the pad of his thumb when he presses in slightly. He watches sooty lashes flutter at the touch, but Sousuke doesn’t look like he’s stirring awake, so Rin just moves his thumb down brush over his lower lip next, from where it’s jutting out slightly in sleep. 

He thinks, as he shifts his eyes down to where the strap of Sousuke’s tank top is sliding off a shoulder, that nothing has changed at all, and yet everything has. Sousuke is still Sousuke, Rin’s best friend, the kid who’d gotten caught alongside him for playing truant for that one class with the teacher they used to hate, the boy who managed to wrangle more hugs from Mama than he himself ever had; he hasn’t lost that side of him, not really.

But he’s also started to notice that this Sousuke is also someone entirely different: Rin doesn’t recognize the way his eyes shutter so easily when he prods and pokes at him for answers, doesn’t recognize the resignation in his voice as he skirts around the topic of his future. The breadth of his shoulders and the way his hands are so big and sure most of the time, but also how his fingers tremble when he thinks no one’s looking.

Rin’s been trying to memorize his nervous tics, the telltale way his eyebrows dip when he’s amused. In between stealing glimpses of Sousuke’s form as he stretches during their make-shift rehabilitatory sessions, trying not to get caught as he takes in the way his smiles come easier now, he sometimes wonders if this is enough, if this will ever be enough to bridge the almost imperceptible distance that’s been created between them in the five years that they’ve missed from each other’s lives.

He has to close his eyes for a minute because the thought of letting Sousuke slip right out of his grasp again is painful now, painful and near unbearable. Rn thinks it’s funny how at eleven, he’d been able to go for an entire carefree month of vacation without seeing Sousuke; He’s seventeen now, burdened and at the same time enlightened by the news of Sousuke’s injury, his shattered dreams, his unwavering belief in Rin, and spending even a day away from him makes Rin feel restless and _wrong_.

Rin knows that he can go on without Sousuke by his side, knows that he can take planes and trains out of this town, this country and swim against the people he’s idolized for so long, can hold up big trophies in front of bigger crowds. But he doesn’t want to. It’s selfish, he thinks to himself, how much he wants Sousuke to be right there with him when he does all of those things. If selfish is what that is, Rin will wear that word on his sleeve and hope that Sousuke will accept it like he’s accepted everything else about Rin thus far.

Sousuke shifts again and curls around Rin’s seated form slightly and all at once, he has Rin’s attention again. That’s just how easy it is.

He leans down again, this time brushing the sweet-smelling strands of hair away from Sousuke’s forehead and kissing the skin there lightly. When Sousuke just sighs in his sleep and tilts his face into the touch, Rin’s chest warms.

He kisses the spot over and over, tasting salt from his night sweats (Rin knows his shoulder bothers him even in sleep) and the sweetness of apple from his bodywash, lets his lips trail down to the soft, sleep-warm skin under his eye. His lashes tickle Rin’s lips, but he just cups Sousuke’s cheek with a hand and brushes tiny kisses along the tired lines and bruised skin hinting at one sleepless night too many.

He only pauses to inhale the sleepy, soft scent of Sousuke, so incredibly familiar to Rin by now, the very scent that pervades their room and lingers in his space long after Sousuke’s left. His breath comes slow and easy and Rin takes comfort in the fact that he’s allowed to do this now, to ease himself into Sousuke’s space, to lay inquisitive, gentle fingers on his skin and map out the soft, yielding parts of him that he hides away so prudently in the day, the parts of him that no one else will ever have the chance to explore.

Rin knows that he’s still fiercely competitive with Sousuke, he’ll always be, but what’s changed is that he’s fiercely competitive _over_ Sousuke now too, and that’s something that’s surprising even to himself. He thinks that this urge building inside of him, to trace patterns over the exposed expanse of his clavicles, to nuzzle into the softness of the skin behind his ear, could be dangerous.

He knows that Sousuke isn’t made of fine china, knows that he’d resent being thought of that way, but Rin still wants to protect him from the dark, dark thoughts that flit through his mind whenever he smiles at Rin so softly and his t-shirt lifts at the hem to expose a tanned strip of belly.

Rin must have been spacing out for longer than he’d thought though, because when he lifts his lips up and away from where they’d drifted to the skin of Sousuke’s jaw, he looks up and straight into half-opened sea-blue eyes. They’re dazed and murky with sleep, but they’re watching Rin curiously and so trustingly.

“Rin?” Sousuke’s mouth barely moves and his name sounds lilting and soft on his tongue.

“Rin.” Rin confirms, and smiles.

“Hmm.” Sousuke nuzzles his face into the palm of Rin’s hand absently. “Was dreaming about you.”

“Oh?” This is interesting, he thinks.

“You were there. With me. But then you weren’t anymore.” Sousuke’s voice is matter-of-fact and steady even in all his sleepiness. His words are like a punch to Rin’s gut.

“It hurt worse when you weren’t there, Rin.” Sleep makes Sousuke devastatingly vulnerable and honest, Rin has known that since he was 8, but watching Sousuke’s eyes shimmer and his voice go small is something completely different. He leans down and into Sousuke and cups his cheeks with both palms. Looks right into those pretty, sad eyes.

“I’m here now.” He watches Sousuke’s own eyes go warm and happy in realization. “Here to stay.”

“Here to stay.” Sousuke rolls over the words on his tongue almost wonderingly and Rin’s chest hurts at how much this means to him, how Rin hadn’t realized it any sooner. “Really?”

“Really.” Rin’s eyes prick with tears but he blinks them away because Sousuke needs this, needs to know everything that Rin hadn’t thought was necessary to tell him all these years. “I promise, Sousuke.”

He leans down to kiss Sousuke on the crook of his jaw and then his forehead. Sousuke’s breath hitches with every one and when Rin pulls back, his eyes are still hazy, but a little less sleepy than they had been before. Rin can’t look away.

He moves back in again, watches as Sousuke’s eyes slip shut when he drags his lips over his cheekbone again, this time a whole lot more sensually.

“Mm. Rin.” His voice is needy and soft and Rin’s chest seizes at the same time that his belly tightens.

When Sousuke’s hand comes up to grip his sleeve in an almost child-like motion, Rin gives in and kisses him. Sousuke responds almost immediately, his lips parting easily under Rin’s and he tastes like sleep and toothpaste and the cola that he’d been sipping hours ago.

The soft sounds he makes make Rin’s head spin and he lets his tongue slide over the wet warmth of the inside of his cheek. Traces the bluntness of his molars and the slick roof of his mouth. Everything is hot and wet and Rin slips a hand between Sousukes’ head and the pillow and tilts it to deepen the kiss even more.

He keeps his eyes open, watching Sousuke’s half-lidded ones go murky again, this time with something completely different from sleep. When he pulls away to draw in a breath, Sousuke makes a tiny, hurt sound, and Rin loves him when he’s all sure words and easy smiles, but he _loves_ him when he’s like this, soft and responsive under Rin’s hands and mouth, like he’d rather not be anywhere else.

He dips his head to suck at the spot behind his ear that's been calling to him since he'd laid eyes on it and a thrill sweeps through him when he feels Sousuke’s form tremble slightly. He licks over the soft, sweet-smelling skin, drawing it into his mouth and worrying it with sharp teeth until he can feel how hot and red it’s gotten. When he’s about done, he draws away and inspects the blotchy mark with satisfied, hungry eyes.

“Ri-Rin.” Sousuke’s pupils have dilated and the blue ringing them is bright and wet.

“Shh.” Rin tells him and leans in to kiss him again. “I’ll take care of you.”

Sousuke moans acquiescingly into the kiss, a small, pleased sound, and Rin slides a hand down to where tanned skin is showing from where his sweat pants have sagged and his tank top has ridden up. He dances his fingers over the hot skin teasingly and smiles into the kiss when Sousuke tries to arch into the touch.

When he finally curves a hand around his hip and smooths over his belly with sure fingers, Sousuke settles. Rin just kisses him harder and watches the black of Sousuke’s hair fan out in stark contrast against the white of the pillow. He’s beautiful.

The air in the room rises in temperature somehow and Sousuke starts shifting restlessly under his mouth. Rin breaks away and moves to situate himself on top of him, careful to keep his weight off his injured shoulder. Sousuke’s thighs fall apart in anticipation and Rin slides himself between them easily, feels his belly jump in arousal when they come together again to cradle his hips in a secure hold.

He can feel Sousuke’s half-hard dick pressing into his hip, but he hardly has any room to speak, because his own is trying to drill a hole into the crook of Sousuke’s thighs and he thinks vaguely that this has all escalated pretty quickly.

He holds himself up with palms on either side of Sousuke’s head and stretches up to make up for the inches in height between them. When he kisses him this time, Sousuke’s fingers come up to grip his hair and pull him down further into the kiss. His mouth is addictive and Rin relentlessly licks into it until saliva starts pooling up in Sousuke’s mouth and slipping down the corner of his mouth. He rips his mouth away, ignoring Sousuke’s tiny sounds, and follows the trail of saliva down to the crook of his jaw and then his neck.

He kisses it away, sucks little marks into the soft skin and then licks over it again, until patches of skin on his jaw and neck are gleaming and reddened. Rin wants to mark him all over, not only to distract himself from the blackened blue of Sousuke’s shoulder, but to remind himself that he’s always been Rin’s. The thought sends a perverse thrill through Rin’s system, makes his fingers clench into tufts of Sousuke’s hair from where they’re carded into them.

Sousuke doesn’t seem to appreciate his moment of distraction however, and his thighs, firm and solid through the cotton of his sleep pants, clench and squeeze into the jut of Rin’s hipbones. The press inward though, is hardly a disincentive. Rin’s dick is snug in the impossibly hot cradle of his thighs and he has to stop in the midst of marking up Sousuke’s neck to take a deep, calming breath through his nose, lest he lose it right there.

“Rin…” Sousuke’s voice is needy and Rin has to press his face into the skin of his neck to hide his pleased little smile.

“Rin, don’t-“ His voice cuts off and a low moan follows instead, when Rin takes the opportunity to lick a broad stripe down to the dip of his chest. He lifts the hem of Sousuke’s loose tank and pushes at it till it’s rucked up around his neck and shoulders.

“Don’t what? Don’t do this?” He bites lightly into the meat of a pectoral muscle and waits for an answer. When only a tiny surprised sound comes forth, he just trails his lips down his chest and takes a nipple into his mouth. Sousuke’s torso arches into the touch and his left hand presses Rin’s face into his chest, urging him to continue.

Sousuke’s entire body is a long line of muscle and heat under his own and the way his limbs are wrapped around Rin, it’s like he never wants to let Rin go. That’s good, he thinks, because Rin has no idea of moving even an inch away from the addictive heady feel of him, the way his sweet, clean scent is pervading his nostrils.

Sousuke’s nipple hardens under his tongue and he sucks on it insistently, rolling it between his teeth gently just to hear the almost inaudible intake of breath. Rin notices exactly when the skin of his chest breaks out into little goosebumps. He traces the expanse of textured skin with curious fingers and Sousuke shivers. Rin just releases his nipple in response and shifts over to Sousuke’s right side to latch onto the other one. Sousuke’s skin here isn’t salty; it’s clean-tasting and warm on his tongue and indents so easily under his sharp teeth.

The blood leaves his brain and rushes to his groin when he thinks about the half-pained, half-eager sounds Sousuke (cool, collected Sousuke with his easy gait and low voice) might make if he bit down hard into the fleshy, pink nub and then laved over it soothingly. He doesn’t do it though, because when he tilts his gaze up, Sousuke’s beautiful, heavily-lashed eyes are looking down at him so trustingly, gleaming an impossible mix of blue and green in the low light emanating from the window.

It’s the same kind of look Sousuke had used to aim at him when they’d been hyper-active kids back at Sano. He hadn’t realized what it’d meant then (he’s not sure if Sousuke himself had) but he does now, he does understand, and Rin wants to make sure that he’s deserving of that look, wants to earn it this time.

“Rin.” Sousuke chokes out, voice strikingly vulnerable in all its roughness. “Rin.”

“Rin, please.”  He tries again, and his fingers slip-side through loose strands of Rin’s hair, nudging him down his torso the slightest bit. It feels more like a suggestion, a plea, more than an order of any sort, and it’s the little things like these that endear Sousuke to him more than anything.

“Shh. It’s okay.” Rin trails his lips down to where sparse hairs are beginning form a path down his belly. Stops to nuzzle into the firmness of his abs and then kiss the skin there wetly. “I’ve got you.”

When Sousuke bucks up into his touch, Rin presses the heel of his palm into his sternum and holds him down firmly. And then sucks a kiss into the spot under his belly button just to watch him squirm. His breathing is loud and wet in the silence of the room and the bunk creaks softly every time he shifts.

Rin nips at the skin and watches pink bloom and spread, rubs his cheek against it and then grips the waistband of Sousuke’s loose sweats and traces the edges of it, scraping his nails across the skin above it as he goes. Sousuke’s firm thighs are trembling the tiniest bit, he notices from the corner of his eye, and a wave of fondness and inexplicable arousal rushes over him and makes his dick throb in the confines of his cotton shorts.

Sousuke’s own dick has tented the front of his sweatpants, and while the material was snug around his crotch before, it’s almost obscene the way it moulds around the shape of his erection now. Rin thinks that he can almost make out the head of his dick poking through the thin material, thinks that he can smell the heady musk of his arousal from here.

Rin wants to _wreck_ him.

“ _Rin_.”

Rin snaps his head up reflexively because Sousuke’s voice is a pained whine and if there’s one thing that he can never quite look past, it’s the possibility of him hurting. Hurting without Rin knowing about it, without Rin being there to do something about it.

But Sousuke’s eyes are definitely not pained when he meets them. They’re almost all pupil now, and unrecognizable from desire. He’s propped himself up on his good shoulder and his thumb moves to Rin’s jaw and smooths over it tenderly, so tenderly, even through his own need.

Rin kisses the skin by his waist once more and nods at him in understanding.

“I’ve got you, babe.” And then flushes beet red when he realizes what he’s just said. He wants to smack his forehead with a palm at his stupidity, but that’d just draw more attention to himself and maybe Sousuke hadn’t caught that slip at all. Sousuke’s dick twitches from under his sweats though, and he hums out a pleased breath. His thumb draws circles circles over Rin’s cheek, where the skin is hot with mortification.

“S’nice when you call me that.” Rin’s eyes widen in surprised realization but when he meets Sousuke’s, they’re warm and honest, and Rin loves him, loves the way he’s so quick to reassure him, the way his lips are quirked into a smile that’s half-pleased and half-shy, the way his fingers are so gentle on Rin’s skin.

He lets a small smile of his own slip out. And then turns his attention to more _pressing_ matters. He hooks his thumbs into either sides of the grey sweatpants and pulls them down to his knees with little ado. Sousuke makes a wounded little noise when his dick slips free and bobs about, dangerously close to Rin’s mouth. It’s almost fully hard now, and a pretty pink all over.

He wraps a palm around the base of it and deliberately holds Sousuke’s gaze as he leans down and licks at the flushed head just once. Sousuke’s eyes slip shut and Rin watches the way his lashes fan out over his cheeks when he moans, soft and slow.

He tastes salty from the pre-cum that’s begun leaking out and Rin kisses the impossibly hot skin just below the head of his dick and nuzzles into it, taking in the addictive scent of him where it’s the strongest.

Sousuke’s thighs come together to bracket his shoulders and Rin has to draw in a breath at how warm and firm they are, how the press of them hints at their strength (years of leg extensions and curls at the gym). Rin’s so distracted that he can’t help but tilt his head and bite at the meat of his left thigh gently once, and then again, a little harder.

Sousuke’s thighs tremble around him in response and Rin licks over the soft, tanned skin to chase the hint of apple.

“Nghh-“

His helpless little sound makes Rin’s pulse quicken and he realizes now that there’re twin sets of heavy breathing pervading the room. It’s not only Sousuke who’s unimaginably turned on and frustrated; Rin is coming undone too, just from the taste of his skin and the tenor of his moans.

He suckles one last kiss into his thigh and then tilts to face forward again. Rin gives him no warning before taking the head of his dick into his mouth.

Sousuke’s thighs squeeze around his shoulders almost painfully in response, but the feeling exhilarates him. He wonders, as Sousuke’s shocked little whimpers and consequent huffs of breath form an enticing soundtrack in the background, if anyone else will ever see Sousuke come undone like this. The thought sends an ugly bolt of jealousy scurrying right through his chest and his fingers clench hard around the jut of Sousuke’s hipbones where they’d been resting, reflexively.

When Sousuke shifts slightly though, Rin comes back to himself, and laves over his dick with his tongue apologetically, fingers loosening their grip once again, and thumbs caressing the reddened skin at his hips.

When he lifts his eyes to Sousuke’s face, he takes in flushed cheeks and a mouth that’s hanging open just slightly, the pink of his tongue peeking out.  Sousuke’s lashes are fluttering wildly and when they finally still, his eyes are almost lidded completely, the barest hint of blue peeking through and meeting Rin’s gaze.

Rin lifts his mouth off his dick with a little ‘pop’ to just look at him. Absently wipes the back of his hand over where saliva and precum has smeared around his mouth.

“You-“ He has to clear his throat before he tries again, because his voice is hoarse with unbridled _want_. “You’re so hot.”

He is. Everything about him, the glimmer of blue from under heavy lids, the tanned column of neck and how it blends neatly into the wide expanse of chest; every single thing about him calls to Rin like a siren, and he’s helpless to resist. He wonders if Sousuke knows how much Rin wants him at this very moment, if he knows that Rin’s fingers are shaking with the need to take and take and _take_. Rin thinks he might, because Sousuke’s eyes crack open just a smidgen more to meet Rin’s own properly, and they go warm and hazy.

His lips twitch into a tiny private smile and he absently swipes his tongue over his lower lip, red and wet from Rin’s kisses. Rin has to slide a hand down to where his dick is almost drilling a hole in his shorts and squeeze hard. Twice. It’s barely any relief, but Rin wants so much more badly to see Sousuke unravel underneath him, so it’s not hard to shift his focus back to the flushed dick that’s nudging at his cheek insistently.

He takes the head into his mouth again, careful to keep his teeth covered, but this time, he sinks further down onto the solid thickness of it, and hears Sousuke’s breathing go irregular and even heavier than before. Sousuke is big, but Rin soldiers on, licking over the soft skin and letting his saliva ease the slide.

Sousuke’s quieter now, but every little breathy sound echoes in Rin’s ears, loud and urgent and pleading. When he’s about halfway down on Sousuke’s dick, he wraps a palm around the base and lets himself bob up and down on it. Sousuke’s thighs clench sporadically around his shoulders, and Rin is spurred on by the motions. He’s big, bigger than average, almost matched up to the _specimens_ Rin had accidentally caught wind of in Nitori’s nasty stash of magazines, and Rin’s jaw aches with the stretch of accommodating him; but a look at that pleasure-drunk expression and the flush of red spreading down from cheeks to clavicles to chest is enough to keep him going.

Sousuke’s teeth are digging into his lower lip in what looks like a painful motion though, and Rin doesn’t like that he can barely hear him now.

He pulls off his dick, and that immediately gets Sousuke’s attention. His hips lift and he tries to follow Rin’s mouth, dick gleaming wetly in the light from Rin’s spittle and his own fluids.

“Lemme hear you.” Rin’s own cheeks are pink now and he studiously fixes his gaze on the ridge of a vein running up the side of Sousuke’s dick, because this is _embarrassing,_ but he really does want to hear every one of Sousuke’s delicious little sounds and store them away for later occasions. “Like before, lemme hear you.”

“Rin..” Rin doesn’t even need to look up, he can hear the affectionate smile in his voice. It makes his cheeks go even pinker. He doesn’t move, just waits for Sousuke’ next cue. He isn’t disappointed.

“Rin, please.” Sousuke must have taken his words to heart, because his voice is unabashedly needy now, and it wraps around Rin’s heart and dick simultaneously like vines, sends pulses of heat spiking through them. “I need more.”

Rin’s eyes widen, and he thinks he could just tug at his own sweatpants and they’d tear like tissue in his hands, and then he’d slide himself up and mouth Sousuke’s nipple to hear his whimpers, and drape himself over his wide, strong body like a blanket; his hips cradled between those incredible thighs, and he’d sink into his delicious, welcoming heat over and over and over with only slick sounds and Sousuke’s heady little noises in the background-

“Rin?” Sousuke’s voice comes to him, small and far away.

Rin slaps a palm over his eyes and rubs at them, because he’s getting too ahead of himself, he’s acting like a horny teenager (never mind that that’s essentially what he is), and this entire thing isn’t even about him, it’s about Sousuke, and he’d be hard pressed to take what he wants unless he’s entirely sure that it’s what Sousuke wants too. He just doesn’t know how to ask him.

He closes his eyes for a moment to get himself together and adjusts his dick with a hand through his shorts again. Decides to go for it.

“More?”

Sousuke meets his searching gaze and nods frantically. It’s an attractive look on him, flustered and aroused. Especially because he’s so put together and confident on regular days; there’s something novel about the fact that Rin is the one who’s reduced him to this mess of fluttering eyelashes and pinkened skin, something incredibly arousing.

“What’dyou mean more? What do you want?” His own voice is almost unrecognizable even to himself, low and throaty as it is.

Sousuke’s eyes shift to the side immediately in what looks like momentary self-consciousness, but then they move to meet Rin’s own, dark and glazed over with desire.

“You. All of you.”

That’s everything Rin needs to hear. He slides his mouth back down on Sousuke’s dick the next second, only stopping when the firm head bumps against the back of his mouth, dangerously close to his throat. Sousuke makes a soft, shocked sound. Rin’s personal favourite from all his assortment of noises.

He licks around the thickness of him and lets him slide out of his mouth, only to suck at the head, where pre-cum is gathering and dribbling down the sides. And then, when Sousuke’s distracted by the dual movements of his hand at the base of his dick, and his mouth, he lets the fingers of his left hand drift down to his drawn up balls first, and then dip slyly to the space below where everything is impossibly hot.

Sousuke seems to have picked up on it, because his thighs fall apart around his shoulders almost reflexively and the motion is so unconsciously, easily erotic that Rin has to bite the inside of his cheek and clench his fingers. He nudges up against the tight little space below his perineum with his thumb until the very tip of it slips into dry, clutching heat. _Fuck._

It’s everything he’d imagined it to be and more, because Sousuke’s voice catches in the middle of a keening noise and dies down to a whimper, and a shudder trembles down from his shoulders all the way to his thighs before he clenches tight on the tip of Rin’s thumb. Rin licks his lips and shifts his gaze down to where his thumb is shifting inside Sousuke. He wriggles it around testingly once, and lets himself smile when Sousuke’s hips buck down in an attempt to take it in deeper.

It’s much too dry though and the last thing Rin wants to do is hurt Sousuke, so he starts dragging his thumb out again, scraping his blunt nail against the heat of him inside as he goes. Sousuke clenches hard against him though, and Rin has to fight to tug his thumb out, and his breaths are so loud now but Rin can barely hear them over the staccato rhythm of his own heartbeat in his ears. 

He tries to pry Sousuke’s thighs apart and wriggle out because the KY is in the fucking desk drawer, and it seems miles away now. Why had he thought storing it there would be a good idea anyway? But Sousuke’s cheek is turned against the pillow and Rin can’t budge out of the vice grip his legs have got him clamped in.

“Sousuke.” When Sousuke’s eyes squeeze shut and he just makes a desperate little noise, Rin tries again. “Babe. I need to.” He tries to gesture to the desk in a coherent manner, but ends up flapping his hands about vaguely in that direction. “I need to get that. I’ll be back, just gimme a second, shhh.”

Sousuke’s eyes drift open and his thighs fall apart reluctantly. Rin leaps out of the bed and staggers to the desk, tugging the second drawer open roughly, knocking the tendermost part of his wrist against the wooden edge of it. He can barely feel the sharp jolt of pain, not when his erection is throbbing something fierce in his shorts and Sousuke is spread out on his sheets like an offering, waiting for Rin to come and take, and take and take.

He palms the cool tube of KY and doesn’t bother to push the drawer shut again, he just takes three long strides to where Sousuke has turned his cheek to the other side of the pillow and is watching him with those beautiful, longing eyes. Rin groans out loud, because there’re damp spots on the pillow and the corner of Sousuke’s red, red mouth is wet with saliva (Rin’s? His own?), and he must not know what he even _looks_ like at this moment.

When Sousuke holds his arms out to him, Rin’s heart aches. He leans down and kisses his mouth once, twice and then the crook of his neck, feeling the vibration of his resulting moan on his own lips. He rests a knee on the bed, tugs his own shorts down to his ankles and slides his hips into the space between Sousuke’s spread thighs. Their erections bump up into each other almost immediately and Rin draws in a sharp, shocked breath at the slick, fleeting contact.

Sousuke’s big, warm palm comes to wrap around the both of them in a firm grip and he slides it down once experimentally, making the both of them groan out loud. He thinks that if Sousuke does that two or three more times, this’ll all come to a very quick end, at least on Rin’s end. He slides his free hand over Sousuke’s and tugs it away from their dicks, catching Sousuke’s eye before deliberately nudging his dick up against the heated space below his balls in silent promise.

Sousuke’s eyes slip shut and he jerks his hips down into the touch, his dick bobbing with the abrupt motion.

“Rin, come on.” Sousuke’s clearly trying for authoritative and low, but his voice cracks with need and tapers into a little moan when Rin nudges his dick up again and brushes against his entrance.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” Rin promises him, leaning down to kiss the outline of a sweat-damp collarbone, while unscrewing the lid of the tube with one hand. It’s a skill, he thinks, because his hands are sliding on the plastic, partly from the slipperiness of his own sweat, but mostly from the sheer anticipation of what’s to come.  When he finally gets it undone, he squeezes the liquid onto the fingers of his left hand and rubs them together to even the spread of the slick and warm it up.

Sousuke’s eyelids droop and his mouth parts slightly when Rin traces a line from his balls down to his entrance with slippery fingers. Rin presses a hand to his hip to hold him still and then nudges his index finger inside carefully, so carefully. It’s just as hot as before, and now it’s slippery too, with the addition of the lotion. Sousuke’s insides grab and pull at his finger and before Rin knows it, it’s knuckle deep inside him. It’d been an easier slide than he’d thought it’d be, and Rin shifts down Sousuke’s torso and kisses at his belly to distract him, before he nudges at his soft, giving hole with his middle finger this time.

He has to wriggle it in, it’s a tight fit, and when Sousuke’s belly twitches in what looks like discomfort, Rin smooths at it with his other hand and leans down to take the head of his dick in his mouth again and suck lightly at it. That seems to have done the trick, because there’s a pleased sigh and Sousuke’s entire body relaxes again.

Rin can barely focus though; every single sensation seems to be centered where his fingers are being grabbed at by delicious, slick heat, and everything inside of him is screaming at him to get in there now, make it good for both of them. He bites his lip to distract himself. The sting pierces through his clouded mind and he takes the opportunity to curl his fingers up and inward.

Sousuke yelps, high and loud. There’s no other word for it. Rin tries not to laugh around the dick in his mouth, but he honestly can’t help himself. He wishes he could’ve recorded that for future blackmail purposes. Sousuke seems to resent that though, and one of his heels lifts up and jabs Rin in the fleshiest part of his ass. 

“Shut up.” He gets out, but his voice is strangled with pleasure and softer than Rin thinks he’d have liked it to be.

Rin just licks at his dick in response and pulls his fingers out to the first knuckle, waiting till Sousuke has more or less settled down, before pushing them back in abruptly. Sousuke had been relaxed inside, and Rin’s fingers easily slide in to the hilt, bumping up against something that elicits a full-body shudder from him.

“Nghh.” Rin can hear him panting wetly now, the sounds muffled from where he must have turned his mouth into the pillow. He coats his ring finger with the slick this time and lets it slide around the edge of him, right where he’s already stretched and hot around Rin’s other two fingers. He scrapes a teasing nail around the puffy, pink rim and is rewarded with more garbled noises. And then he edges it in.

It’s an impossibly snug fit, and Sousuke tightens up around him in discomfort. Rin lets his dick pop out of his mouth and then trails his lips lower, brushing over his drawn up balls, soft and hot, and then finally comes to rest where his knuckles are flush up against Sousuke’s entrance.

He lets his tongue slip over the rim of him, sliding over his own fingers, and slipping just barely into the space between them where the temperature seems to be so incredibly high.

“F-fuck.” Sousuke shoves down into the touch, seeking out more of Rin’s tongue, and Rin pulls away and smacks his lips, catching a glimpse of Sousuke’s flushed face and wide, shocked eyes. His lashes are almost brushing up against his forehead and Rin can see the slick pinkness of the inside of his mouth, from where it’s gaping open.

“You like this?” He leans in again and licks around where he’s sliding his fingers out and then pushing them back in, deep and unhurried and languorous. Sousuke just pants in response. “You _like_ this.” Rin confirms, mostly to himself, half wondering, half pleased. And that’s all the encouragement he needs to makes a mess of him, really.

He has Sousuke squirming and trembling beneath him in seconds flat, with a wriggle of his tongue into his heated insides and the selective curl of his middle finger along the slick walls of him. Sousuke tastes like lube mostly, but the same musk that’d been so alluring to Rin spills onto his tongue. Rin just licks at him until he’s memorized the taste of him, the heat of him, how tight he is around his tongue and fingers. Until the only thing Rin can taste is the slick of his own saliva. It sends molten heat through his veins, the thought of every inch of Sousuke, inside out, tasting like Rin, smelling like Rin.

Sousuke’s moaning now, with no abandon, and his thighs have come up tight around Rin’s head, trapping him there, but Rin doesn’t mind. He’d stay here as long as Sousuke allowed him to.

When he’s scissoring his fingers apart and licking into him again though, Sousuke uses the grip of his thighs to nudge Rin up and away. Rin’s fingers slip free with an obscene, slick pop, and he lets himself be pulled up by warm, calloused palms on his upper arms, blinking in confusion, the heady taste of Sousuke still lingering on his tongue. He can’t help but bite at a sore-looking nipple as he goes, relishing in the resulting twitch of Sousuke’s torso. 

Sousuke’s body takes his weight easily, broad and muscled and long as it is, but Rin still makes sure that he braces a hand beside his head and keeps his weight completely off the region of his right shoulder. Sousuke looks a debauched mess from where Rin’s held up above him: lips bruised from Rin’s kisses, marks scattered along his neck and chest from Rin’s teeth and tongue, and his dick slick with Rin’s saliva and bobbing up for attention. Rin knows that if he looked a little lower, he’d see his own mark in the flushed, wet skin around his entrance too.

He leans down and kisses him, uncaring of where his mouth had just been. Sousuke seems to be beyond that too, he just wraps his good arm around Rin’s shoulder and tugs him down into the kiss. And then slips his other hand down to where the tube of lube is still grasped firmly in Rin’s own. He pries the tube away with shaky fingers and squeezes some liquid out into his own palm.

Rin takes a deep breath, but nothing prepares him for when Sousuke’s hand makes contact with his dick. His grasp is slick and warm and just the right side of rough and Rin ruts forward into his grip frantically. If his hand felt this good, he thinks, what would it be like to get inside of him? The thought makes him dizzy with desire and he has to wrench his mouth away from Sousuke’s and gasp for much needed breath.

Sousuke just fixes him with desperate blue eyes, and when his hand twists on Rin’s dick, Rin thinks that he’s at his breaking point. His own hand shoots down and stills Sousuke’s motions.

“Sou-Sousuke. Can I?” He’s not sure what he’s asking permission for at this point; the pressure inside him has been building and building and building and Sousuke is a beautiful mess beneath him, black tips of his short hair forming abstract patterns on his pillow and sheets, and Rin has to have him, thinks that he’s going to go crazy with just how badly he needs to have him.

Sousuke seems to be in a similar situation, thank god, because he blinks with heavy eyelids, once twice, and then, when realization strikes, nods so hard that Rin’s afraid he’s going to give himself whiplash.

“Rin, please.” He says, when he meets Rin’s wondering gaze. “Please.”

Rin smiles at him in acquiescence, ready to give him everything he’s asking for and then some more, but then his gaze catches once again on the mottled black and blue of Sousuke’s right shoulder, the way he’s almost subconsciously leaning his weight off of it, and he can’t look away. There’s a painful tug in his chest.

Sousuke’s saying something, his mouth is moving, but Rin barely registers it. What? He blinks and tries to catch it, but Sousuke’s already trailed off. But then Sousuke meets his eyes again, an anticipatory gleam in his own beautiful blue ones.

“Fuck me, Rin.”

Rin draws back abruptly, right hand making a beeline to squeeze around the base of his dick as Sousuke’s words echo in his lust-addled mind. Fuck me, he’d said. Fuck me. He draws in a breath and closes his eyes.

“You-“ He starts, both voice and limbs taut with tension. And then cuts himself off and instead reaches down and feels around for the slick space between Sousuke’s thighs. Thrusts two wet fingers right back into the soft, giving heat of him.

He draws them out and plunges them back in again, just to feel Sousuke’s insides quiver around them. And feels around for the lube where Sousuke had tossed it beside them, with his other hand. He nudges Sousuke’s hand off his dick and coats himself again, this time liberally, with slick, before shifting himself down until his dick is nudging between Sousuke’s thighs.

The height difference makes it a little awkward, his face is on level with Sousuke’s chin, and he has to stretch up to find Sousuke’s mouth with his own, but he’s long past caring. Sousuke’s thighs come up around his hips in an almost reflexive action and Rin brings a hand down to rub at the smooth skin of his inner thighs, littered with sparse hairs, before he hitches them further up around his waist.

And then guides his dick with a trembling hand to Sousuke’s entrance. Sousuke’s heels nudge him forward impatiently, and he lurches forward, the head of his straining dick catching on his entrance and smearing pre-cum around the rim. Sousuke makes a desperate, strangled sound, and Rin pushes forward again, this time almost helplessly, hand guiding his dick into the welcoming, slick heat.

The head slides in with a slick pop and both of them groan. Rin tries to stop himself, he really does, but it’s too much, the heat of him, and the way Sousuke’s clenching sporadically around him, and he makes an aborted jerky thrust forward into him, a few more inches of his dick sliding into Sousuke.

Sousuke makes a tiny noise and Rin stills immediately, guilt rising up, hot and liquid in his chest. What the fuck had he been thinking? He’d barely given Sousuke enough time to get used to him. He takes a shuttered breath, still half-overcome with the pleasure.

“Uh-I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’ll pull out.”

“Don’t you dare, Rin.” Sousuke growls, and he digs his heels into Rin’s ass with fervor and pushes him forward and further into him. Rin goes, eyes wide, barely managing to brace himself with a hand on the bed lest he fall forward and into Sousuke’s shoulder.

The shove buries him to the hilt in Sousuke too, and Rin squeezes his eyes shut at the incredible feeling of being one with him, of being _inside_ him. It feels like he’s branding Sousuke from the inside and his chest warms at how Sousuke’s body shapes itself around him so naturally, like there’s a place for him inside, like there’s always been a place for him inside.

“Fuck.” He mutters, and stretches up to kiss Sousuke. It’s sloppy and wet and Rin is licking at his chin as much as he is at his lips, but the feeling of being this close to Sousuke is all Rin needs. The stretch up shifts the angle of his dick inside him, and he feels Sousuke clench around him. In pain or in pleasure, he’s not sure, but he’s determined to make it the latter.

“Rin, move, move.” Sousuke huffs into his ear wetly, and Rin nods, chin bumping against his clavicle. He draws his hips back, reveling in the slick slide of his dick inside, and then pushes back in gently, hearing Sousuke’s hum of pleasure.

Sousuke’s dick rubs up against his abdomen with every thrust, leaving trails of pre-cum as it slides across the sweat-slick skin there. He starts a steady, slow pace, even though all he wants to do is ram himself inside of that delicious, blessed heat and go to town. He presses his nose into the crook of Sousuke’s neck and shoulder, inhaling the sweet, clean smell of him to keep himself grounded and swipes his tongue out to taste the barest hint of salt.

This feeling is addictive, he thinks, being surrounded by Sousuke, being inside of him. His hips move forward of their own accord, he’s helpless to stop them. He stretches up and braces himself on both palms to watch Sousuke’s face, tilted to the side now, as he thrusts into him. Sousuke’s mouth moves as he pants and his cheeks are flushed and wet with sweat. The tips of his damp fringe touch his eyelashes. When his eyes shift and meet Rin’s gaze, Rin can’t look away.

He holds his gaze and deliberately angles his next thrust to emulate the way he’d twisted his fingers just moments ago.

He isn’t disappointed. Sousuke’s mouth forms a silent ‘o’ and his eyes snap shut, only to crack open seconds later to meet Rin’s gaze again, darkened even more with pleasure.

“Sousuke. Sousuke.” He pants, thrusting forward again and again, helpless against the tide of love and lust and desperation that gives direction to every molecule within him, drives him forward. Sousuke’s fingers come up to grip the back of his t-shirt and hold Rin close to himself and his moans grow in volume.

He catches a hint of dark bruises from the corner of his eye and he tilts his head to the side to kiss at Sousuke’s shoulder even as the speed and intensity of his rutting increases. He litters tiny, chaste kisses over the mottled skin, careful not to apply pressure, and even as he does, he can feel tears building at the corner of his eyes at how Sousuke pushes into the touches trustingly, eagerly.

He wants to make up for the years lost, the years in which Sousuke had been alone and in pain, with no one to confide in, with no one to tell him that it was all going to be okay (But was it, really? Was it all okay now?) Wants to take away the pain now, wants to memorize Sousuke’s face scrunched up in pleasure and eyes dilated in desire, dispel the shadows cast under his eyes.

He doesn’t realize that he’s crying until the pad of Sousuke’s thumb brushes so gently against his cheek and goes away wet. He blinks rapidly, trying to regain his composure, but all that does is send droplets of his tears flying, only to splash onto Sousuke cheeks and lips.

“Don’t cry, Rin.” Sousuke breathes,but tears are sliding down Rin’s cheeks in earnest now, dripping down onto Sousuke’s skin in messy rivulets. Rin adjusts his grip on Sousuke’s hips, feels Sousuke’s legs tighten around his own in response to press him impossibly closer to Sousuke.

“I’m not crying.” He gets out, and snaps his hips forward thrice in rapid succession to shut Sousuke up and distract him from the pathetic scene Rin is sure he’s making. Sousuke whimpers, and his heels press into Rin’s back again, keeping him buried inside of him. It’s maddening. The heat and friction are too much, but not quite enough and Rin rears backward with all the strength he has and then lets gravity do the work and bring him forward and down again, back into Sousuke’s warmth. He lets out a strangled gasp at the intensity of the feeling that washes over him.

He’s so close. Sousuke is too, he thinks. He can tell by the way his dick is twitching sporadically against Rin’s belly now, the way it’s leaking pre-cum steadily, despite being untouched. He decides to remedy that. Slides his fingers down his chest, tweaking a nipple as he goes, and then wraps them around his hot, hard dick. Starts jerking him off in rhythm with his own thrusts into Sousuke.

Sousuke’s own hips start jerking upwards with every one of Rin’s thrusts now, and Rin’s tears eventually slow and stop, his eyes itchy and overtly warm. Sousuke’s coming undone under him, and that’s enough for Rin now.

“R-Rin.” Sousuke tugs insistently at his sleeve and Rin’s sweat drips into his neck when he nods wordlessly in answer. “Rin, I’m almost there. C’mon.”

“Fuck.” He sighs, drunk on Sousuke’s sounds and the feel of his hot, smooth skin under Rin’s own. “You drive me crazy.” It’s true.

He braces his forearms on the scratchy bedspread on either side of Sousuke for leverage. And starts really giving it to him. The flimsy bedsprings creak loudly every time Rin snaps his hips forward, but neither of them are in the state to care the least about the distracting noise. The slick sounds of their coupling are all Rin hears, along with the sweet sounds of Sousuke’s sporadic noises and his own strangled gasps of pleasure.

He tugs at Sousuke’s dick as he angles his hips forward into a particularly deep thrust and then Sousuke’s coming, eyelids shuttering over his hazy eyes, and throat working on a drawn out moan. His dick twitches in Rin’s hands and white slick paints Rin’s abdomen and his own. Rin takes in how he looks in the throes of pleasure. He’s beautiful. So beautiful that Rin’s breath hitches in his chest and his movements still altogether.

Sousuke clenches around him then though. Hard. And when he opens his eyes again, they’re warm and affectionate and it’s the same look he’s given Rin millions of times before. Rin thinks again that he’s selfish, because he never wants to lose that gaze, never wants to see it turned upon another.

“Sousuke, I want-“ Sousuke’s finger moves up to his lips to silence him. He just nods at Rin, eyes mellow and limpid and utterly gorgeous, after his own climax.

His limbs, which’d fallen loose around Rin, come up and wrap around him again in a tight embrace. He’s so warm and sturdy around Rin and Rin wants to burrow into him and feel safe, like he always has around Sousuke.

“Go on, Rin.” He smiles at Rin a little slyly then, voice gone low. “Take what you want.”

“You-“ The little shit, he knows exactly what he’s doing. He licks his lips and takes a deep, calming breath.

“You asked for it.” He murmurs, watches Sousuke’s expression turn to one of surprise. And that’s all the warning he gets, before Rin curves his fingers tight around the ridge of his hip, uses his other hand to draw Sousuke’s thigh up high around his waist. He tilts forward and bends the firm, hard body almost into half. And then channels all his desperation, his desire to reach climax, his need to get closer to him (he can never get enough of Sousuke) into his thrusts. His own desperate sounds drown out the way Sousuke’s begun to whimper under him. He’s still so tight around Rin, but the slide is easier now, with his copious pre-cum slicking the way.

Rin knows that Sousuke must be sensitive after his recent climax, and that all this must be too much and too soon, but he just blinks up at him with pleasure-hazed eyes and wraps himself around Rin like a promise.

He can feel his balls drawing up, he’s almost there, but it isn’t quite enough, even when he starts slamming into Sousuke with a force that he himself hadn’t known he’d possessed. His peak is dancing right in front of him, out of his reach. And then Sousuke tilts his hips up and grinds up into Rin’s dick in a filthy, depraved motion, and that’s it.

“S-Sousuke.” His fingers are gripping Sousuke’s hips so hard that the tips of them turn white from the pressure. Sousuke lets him. He just watches with droopy, content eyes as Rin comes apart above him, thrusting erratically into where Sousuke is becoming slippery and warm with his come.

Rin leans down to kiss his bruised shoulder once and then drags his lips over the curve of it gently. He lets his dick push forward gently, again and again, into the slick of lube and come, revels in the warmth of him, the way his body accepts Rin so easily, and then clamps around him like he wants Rin to stay. Sousuke sighs beneath him and Rin stretches up, pushes his fringe back from his sweaty, flushed forehead and kisses it. Then kisses his lips and slips his tongue into Sousuke’s slack mouth.

Sousuke kisses back lazily, contentedly but when Rin finally pulls away, he turns his face to the side. His one visible cheek is pink, pink with something more than exertion, and Rin nuzzles into it, partly to hide his own rapidly reddening cheeks. _Fuck_ , he thinks, we make quite a pair.

“Get off, Rin.” Sousuke mumbles, but his voice is so atypically soft and embarrassed that Rin can’t resist nudging his hips forward the tiniest bit. Sousuke's one visible eye narrows, but the way his thighs tremble around Rin’s waist give him away.

“Just did.” He tells him. “Wouldn’t mind doing it once more.” He drags his half-hard dick out deliberately slow, until only the head remains inside, hearing Sousuke’s breath go quick and heavy again.

“You’re so hot inside.” Rin marvels, as he pushes back in to the sound of Sousuke’s sharp intake of breath, and the slick sound of his dick sliding into the wet mess of him inside, and he wonders where all this is coming from, because if you’d asked him weeks before, he’d have flushed beet red and squirmed at the thought of saying all this to someone, at the thought of doing this to someone. But Sousuke brings out this strange, unembarrassed, insatiable side of him.

Sousuke takes it all in stride though, as he always does, and he just laughs lowly, turning hooded eyes up to Rin.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Rin-”

And that’s all the cue Rin needs to bend down and cut him off with a kiss, until all words have left him, until his fingers have come up to weave into Rin’s hair and his toes have curled in, where they’re pressed against Rin’s thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to the babe with the most beautiful blue eyes and a heart the size of Iwatobi. I hope you get all the hugs and cuddles and birthday sex, and most of all, I hope you'll always be happy :')
> 
> Also: I haven't forgotten about Electric, I'm so sorry, I just needed to eke this out while I could. Once uni becomes a little less crazy, I'll be there with an update!


End file.
